


The Perfect Ending

by Destieltrash_Sabrieltrash_MishaCollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destieltrash_Sabrieltrash_MishaCollins/pseuds/Destieltrash_Sabrieltrash_MishaCollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this was is for season 10 but made anyways because I wrote it last year I just never posted it but it's Dean Sam & Cas trying to figure out how to get The Mark of Cain off of Deans arm, but it's mostly about Dean and Cas so hope you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Ending

Sam, Dean and Cas are sitting at a table in a motel room, thinking of ideas to try and get the mark of Cain off of Deans arm,"what about love? " Cas said in a very quiet voice, he's looking down at the table regretting what he just said, Dean looking at Cas, confused on what he just said "what do mean?" Dean says sill with the confused look."I mean true loves kiss, like in the fairy tales" Cas says with more confident, But still looking down at the table, Sam and Dean both chuckle, both staring at Cas "are you serious Cas? you think fairy tales are real?" Sam said with a chuckle in his voice "well yeah, don't you guys believe in fairy tales?" Cas said looking at Sam and Dean "well you see Cas fairy tales aren't real" Dean said, disappointed to tell him that , it was like talking to a little kid, like telling a 5 year old theirs no Santa Claws. But Cas got over it fast, Dean hated telling him that, But Cas didn't mind the truth, sometimes he hated the truth, Dean told him that the truth hurts and it did but he didn't care Cas liked Dean's company, sometimes, after an hour Sam left to go get some food so, it was just Cas and Dean in the motel room watching TV, Cas was thinking about Dean like always, about what he said earlier to Dean. Dean didn't think it was weird or anything, he kinda liked the idea of kissing Cas, I mean they were friends, they did have a profound bond, so why not go for it and that's what exactly what he did, he grabbed Cas by the neck his thumbs were on his cheek, Dean and Cas just staring into each others eyes, Dean looking in those big blue eyes. Dean couldn't help it, he wanted to kiss him, he needed to, so that's exactly what he did, he kissed Cas. Cas was little surprised but that was ok because he liked Dean. Dean had his arms around his neck, and Cas had his arms around Dean waist, than all the sudden the mark on deans arm was gone, it hurt a little, but that was ok, he had the person he loved kissing him. Cas was right, about the true loves kiss, Cas truly loved Dean and so did dean, in between a kiss you could he Cas say "I love you" dean pulling Cas down on top of him there were laying on the couch, "I love you to Cas" 15 minutes later they fell a sleep Cas still on top of Dean, Dean was holding on to Cas and his nose was in his hair. minutes later Dean could heard the door unlock, Dean wanted to push Cas off but he looked so peaceful, he wasn't planning on telling his bother about what happened Sam stepped inside, he could see Dean and Cas cuddling on the couch, "hey'a Sammy" Dean said trying not to wake up Cas, "I knew it, I'm just going to go sleep in the impala" Sam said with a odd look on his face, but he was happy for his brother "good idea" Dean said with a smile on his face, as Sam was leaving the room, "was that Sam?" Cas said in a sleepy voice "yeah" dean said "will he be okay?" Cas said, still with a sleepy voice "yeah I think so" Dean said 5 minutes later they were asleep cuddling in love. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> So if you couldn't tell this was my first time that I've ever wrote I know it sucks I just really hope you guys liked it or if anybody actually will read it I don't know if I can see how many people that are there not but if you did read it comment what you liked about it or what you didn't like about it I don't know.


End file.
